Edgar Cayce
Abbandonato il mondo della fotografia, si dedicò al paranormale: rispondeva a domande sull'astrologia, sulla reincarnazione e su Atlantide mentre, a suo dire, si trovava in uno stato di trance. Divenne noto con lo pseudonimo di profeta dormienteEdgar Cayce sul sito del CICAP proprio perché dava le sue letture profetiche entrando in uno stato catalettico profondo. All'inizio le sue letture erano di carattere medico. Biografia In una seconda fase iniziò a concentrarsi su previsioni riguardanti gli sconvolgimenti cataclismatici della Terra: preconizzò che ampie aree del Giappone e il Nord Europa sarebbero scomparsi improvvisamente e che i grandi laghi sarebbero esondati e avrebbero ricoperto la maggior parte del Midwest, mentre le regioni meridionali di California e Georgia sarebbero sprofondate. Inoltre a metà degli anni 30 Cayce sostenne che il centro magnetico del mondo sarebbe cambiato radicalmente durante il 1936. Pronosticò anche che l'asse di rotazione della Terra si sarebbe mosso in un qualche momento del 1998. Biografia Temi principali affrontati da Edgar Cayce Le letture riguardanti la salute sono le più numerose, e spesso comportano molte pratiche e concetti delle medicina alternativa. Cayce descrive il suo lavoro in termini di un servizio cristiano. Alcune persone con interessi esoterici si sono concentrati su alcuni argomenti in qualche modo diversi da quello che Lui spesso dichiarava. * Origine e destino dell'umanità: "Tutte le anime vennero create al principio, e stanno cercando la via di ritorno verso la fonte dalla quale si sono orginante." 3744-5 Questa "lettura" di Cayce potrebbe essere interpretata come un'affermazione che le anime umane siano state create con una velata coscienza della loro unicità con Dio. Alcune sono "decadute" da questo stato; altre—condotte dall'anima di Gesù— sono volontariamente discese per aiutare nella salvezza. La Terra, con tutte le sue limitazioni, è stata creata come un'arena appropriata per la crescita spirituale. Queste idee seguono alcuni principi descritti dal filosofo greco-cristiano del III secolo Origene di Alessandria, che li formulò nel De principiis. Un'altra lettura possibile è che affermi che tutte le creature nascono e muoiono. * Reincarnazione: Il lavoro di Cayce insegna la realtà della reincarnazione e dell'esistenza del karma, ma descrivendoli come strumenti di un Dio amorevole piuttosto che come cieche leggi di natura. Lo scopo della reincarnazione è quello di insegnarci alcune lezioni spirituali. Gli animali avrebbero anime indifferenziate o di "gruppo" piuttosto che individualità e coscienza. Gli esseri umani non hanno mai esperimentato una incarnazione come animali. Cayce descrive un progetto molto complesso, un arrangiamento tra le anime e Dio per "andare incontro alle necessità delle condizioni esistenti", che è un riferimento alle anime che rimasero intrappolate nella materialità fisica della Terra, che non era una condizione intesa come un habitat per l'anima. Nella biografia di Cayce There Is A River, scritta da Thomas Sugrue, si legge che le "forme-pensiero" spirituali stavano vicino e guidavano la scimmia-antropoide che era stata scelta come il veicolo ideale per creare la razza umana fisica, e che guidavano psichicamente la loro evoluzione separata nella specie Homo sapiens. Nella lettura (3744-5), Cayce dichiara "L'Essere Umano NON discende dalla scimmia, ma l'uomo si è evoluto, risuscitando, vedi un po, di tempo in tempo, di tempo in tempo, qui un pochino, qui un poco, linea su linea e linea e linea su linea." La visione di Cayce sembra incorporare alcuni insegmaneti della Teosofia che tratta dell'evoluzione spirituale. * Astrologia: Cayce accetta l'astrologia sulla base che le nostre anime passano una parte del tempo su altri pianeti (o sulle parti spirituali dei pianeti) nel tempo frammezzo alle reincarnazioni. La posizione dei pianeti nel momento della nostra nascita registrerebbe queste influenze. (N.d.t) Anche Jakob Lorber parla delle anime su altri pianeti. * Leggi Universali: Le anime che si incarnano sulla Terra sono soggette a certe leggi spirituali, "Quel che seminiamo sarà quello che mieteremo" (karma) oppure "Così come giudichiamo (gli altri), così verremo giudicati." Nel sistema di credenze di Cayce, queste "leggi" rappresentano aspetti della "Pietà di D-o", mentre a prescindere dalle nostre circostanze, "Lui" ha promesso di guidarci nel nostro sentiero spirituale. Cayce disse che quando viene osservato dalla dimensione superiore, non esiste né il tempo né lo spazio, e neanche nessun futuro o passato, e che tutto quanto avviene in un unica affascinante espressione e che il temo è una illusione creata con un proposito. * Vita Sconosciuta di Gesù: Cayce presenta narrazioni delle presunte reincarnazioni di Gesù, includendo un misterioso personaggio dell'Atlantide di nome "Amilius" oltre alle più note figure bibliche di Adamo ed Eva, Enoch, Melchisedek, Giosué, Asaph, e Jeshua. Cayce descrive Gesù come un esseno che compì un viaggio in India durante la sua giovinezza, per poter studiare le religioni orientali, e più specificamente l'astrologia. ** Gesù e Cristo: Seguendo i precedenti del New Thought, Cayce distingue tra Gesù e l'unzione cristica. Brevemente, Gesù aveva un anima come la nostra, che si è reincarnata (in personaggi spiritualmente all'apice) in molte vite. L'Unzione cristica (in inglese "Christhood") è qualcosa che gli è stata concessa per la prima a volta, che si è "manifestata" attraverso la sua vita materiale, e consiste in una serie di caratteristiche e di capacità alle quali anche noi dovremmo aspirare. Di conseguenza Cayce definisce Gesù il nostro "fratello maggiore" e frequentemente fa riferimento alla via del "Nazzareno minore" (in inglese "Lowly Nazarene"). * Ideali: Edgar Cayce ripetutamente sottolinea la scelta di un ideale come base per il sentiero spirituale. "E tutto quello di cui mi rendo conto... e che quello che siamo... è il risultato di quello che abbiamo fatto circa gli ideali che abbiamo impostato come nostri" (1549-1). Possiamo scegliere qualsiasi ideale al quale conformarci. Mentre cerchiamo di applicarlo nelle nostre vite, Dio ci guiderà ulteriormente, forse inspirandoci a rivedere la scelta dell'ideale che abbiamo fatto. Il modello ideale più elevato, dice Cayce, è quello di Cristo; comunque, le sue letture riconoscono che "Lo Spirito di Cristo" in qualche forma è la base per altre religioni al di fuori del Cristianesimo. * Corpo, Mente, Spirito: Edgar Cayce spesso invoca questi tre termini, o i loro equivalenti, per descrivere la condizione umano. "Lo spirito è la vita. La mente è il costruttore. Il fisico è il risultato." (condensato e sintesi di varie letture). Il concetto ha applicazioni non soltanto alla salute olistica ma anche per la vita spirituale. * Meditazione: Mentre Edgar Cayce a volte descrive alcune tecniche particolari di meditazione, nel sedersi o nell'intonare "Arrr--eee-oommm", lui pensava che l'elemento cruciale fosse quello di aprirsi all'influenza divina. Nel libro "The Search For GodE afferma che "Attraverso la preghiera no parliamo a Dio. Nella meditazione, Dio ci parla." Il concetto di meditazione proposto da Edgar Cayce ha alcuni aspetti in comune con l'Hinduismo oppure il Buddismo (concetti come i chakra, e i kundalini) ma è più simile alle versioni cristiane del "New Thought". Cayce afferma che il simbolismo dell'Apocalisse, è basato su esperienze meditative. * Percezione extra-sensoriale: Cayce accettava l'esistenza di esperienze psichiche di tipo ESP come un prodotto naturale della crescita dell'anima. Dio può parlarci attraverso i sogni (molte letture consistono di interpretazione di sogni), o attraverso intuizioni simili ad improvvise "folate" di coscienza. Nonostante tutto, Edgar Cayce non appoggiava lo Spiritualismo o la consultazione di medium, basandosi sulla dottrina biblica che afferma che molte delle supposte entità contattate possano non essere coerenti, informate, sincere o che addirittura fossero demoniache. Invece, consigliava ai ricercatori di studiare e focalizzarsi su Cristo e sulla sua dottrina. * Atlantide: Le "letture" di Edgar Cayce trattavano anche sull'esistenza di Atlantide, un continente legendario, dotato di avanzata tecnologia, distrutto da un cataclisma, che vide i superstiti rifugiarsi nell'Antico Egitto e nell'America pre-colombina. La descrizione che Cayce fa dell'Atlantide ha molto in comune con quella che faceva Ignatius L. Donnelly. Secondo Cayce, la società atlantidea era divisa in due fazioni politiche (che persistettero a lungo nella storia precedente al cataclisma), una fazione "buona", nota come i "Figli della Legge dell'Unico" ("Sons of the Law of One") e una fazione "malvagia", nota come i "Figli di Belial" ("Sons of Belial"). Molte persone sarebbero in vita al giorno d'oggi come reincarnazioni delle anime dell'Atlantide, e Lui credeva che dovranno affrontare tentazioni simili a quelle di allora. Si diche che Atlantide dovette soffrire tre distruzioni maggiori, una di esse è stato il Diluvio universale. Secondo le letture di Cayce, una tra le maggiori cause di disordini e ribellioni è stato il desiderio dei Figli di Belial di sfruttare le "Cose", esseri sub-umani con alcune caratteristiche animali e scarsa intelligenza, e nell'impedire gli sforzi eseguiti dai Figli della Legge Unica che miravano a proteggerli e a farli evolvere. La distruzione finale è stata dovuta ad un "sovraccarico del cristallo che provocò una massiccia esplosione. * Egitto: In prossimità ai tempi biblici, l'era più significativa per le "letture della vita" era quella di una civiltà egiziaca pre-dinastica, costituita da rifugiati dall'Atlantide. Cayce sosteneva di essere stato un sacerdote egizio di nome "Ra Ta" che costruì un centro di guarigione basato sulla spiritualità (il "Tempio del Sacrificio") e una istituzione educativa (Il "Tempio Bello"). Si supponeva che le sue letture diagnostiche e le narrazioni circa il passato e il futuro fossero un proseguimento del suo antico lavoro. Questa civiltà costruì anche monumenti sull'altopiano di Giza, includendo la Grande Piramide, e lasciò registri della cultura e della storia dell' Atlantide nella cosidetta "Camera dei registri" (in inglese "Hall of Records") che si troverebbe sotto la zampa destra della Grande Sfinge di Giza (in inglese: Great Sphinx of Giza. Queste letture hanno una stretta somiglianza ai libri propagandati dal fondatore dell'AMORC, Spencer Lewis. * Cambiamenti della Terra: Cayce coniò il termine (in inglese: Earth Changes (In seguito ampiamenti utilizzati negli scritti della New Age), un riferimento a una serie di cataclismi che profetizzava sarebbero intercorsi nelle decadi future — notabilmente includendo un cambiamento della posizione dell'asse di rotazione della Terra, e della discesa di buona parte della California sotto le acque dell'Oceano Pacifico in seguito a un terremoto catastrofico. * Le "cure" proposte da Cayce: Le letture mediche di Edgar Cayce tipicamente prescrivevono poltiglie, (dfatte spesso di olio di castori), manipolazioni osteopatiche, la idrocolonterapia, il massaggio (spesso con olio di arachidi), la preghiera, rimedi popolari (ad.es. tavolette di carbone attivo), varioe forme di elettroterpia e medicine registrate (come la atomidina), oltre a consigli specifici riguardanti la dieta e l'esercizio fisico. Cayce viene spesso visto come un praticante della medicina olistica anche con profondi legami filosofici alla naturopatia. * "La dieta di Cayce": I principlai consigli dietetici di Cayce includono quello di evitare le carni rosse, l'alcool (eccetto il vino rosso, che contiene resveratrolo), di evitare il pane bianco, e tutti i cibi fritti; di preferire la frutta e i vegetali aerei a foglia larga rispetto ai tuberi (patata) e amidi; e di seguire strettamente un alto rapporto (80:20%) di cibi alcalini rispetto ai cibi acidi. Una volta la giorno, il pranzo oppure la cena dovrebbero consistere interamente di vegetali crudi. * Ammetteva caffè e poche sigarette Sotto strette circostanze, Cayce dichiarava che sia il caffè (protegge dall'Alezheimer) e sigarette di tabacco puro non fossero dannose per la salute. Una particolare combinazione dei cibi (in inglese “food combining”) era anche un'idea centrale della dieta di Cayce. Secondo Cayce, alcune combinazioni che sono controindicate sono il caffè con latte o zucchero, i citrici con gli amidi, e i cibi altamente proteici con gli amidi. Lo stesso Cayce seguiva ben poche dei consigli dietetici suggeriti dalle sue letture. * Amigdalina (laetrile) per prevenire il cancro Secondo Cayce, due o tre mandorle, che contengono amigdalina, (in inglese amygdaline) potevano servire a prevenire il cancro. * Interpretazione dei sogni: Cayce è stato uno dei primi interpreti dei sogni che contraddicevano l'opinione di Sigmund Freud, perché affermava che i sogni potevano essere di diversi tipi (anche sessuali) con molti livelli di significato; che la mancanza d'interesse è la ragion per l'incapacità di ricordare i sogni; che soltanto il sognatore conosce veramente il significato del suo sogno; e che un sogno viene correttamente interpretato quando si rende palese e sensato per il sognatore, quando lo confronta ad altri suoi sogni, e quando lo porta ad un avanzamento nella sua vita. Scetticismo Nonostante l'abbondanza di evidenze contrarie, le opere del profeta dormiente continuano ad avere degli estimatori e sono tuttora oggetto di analisi da parte interpreti di Nostradamus e interpreti di profezie, come John Hogue e Vlaicu Ionescu. Note Voci correlate * Alois Irlmaier * Benjamin Solari Parravicini * Gioacchino da Fiore * Jakob Lorber * Monaca di Dresda * Nostradamus * Profezia sui papi * Profezie di don Bosco * Ragno Nero * Rasputin * Vaticinia de Futuris Pontificibus * Vaticinia di Nostradamus Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni A favore * Edgar Cayce's nonprofit Association for Research and Enlightenment (A.R.E.) * Edgar Cayce Canada's Official Website * Detailed Chronology of Life and Work of Edgar Cayce * Cayce's list of incarnations of Jesus Christ * Edgar Cayce's Earth Change Predictions * On whether the Essenes believed in reincarnation * The Edgar Cayce Library * The Edgar Cayce Virtual Library Scetticismo * Edgar Cayce sul sito del CICAP * Why Edgar Cayce Was Not a Psychic from The Intuitive Connections Network * Edgar Cayce entry from The Sckeptic's Dictionary * What's the scoop on Edgar Cayce? from The Straight Dope * An American Prophet: Yeah, Right from ABC News * Critical analysis of Edgar Cayce and the Association for Research and Enlightenment from DBSkeptic.com Fonti * * Video en:Edgar Cayce Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Veggenti Categoria:Fotografi statunitensi Categoria:Profeti del XX secolo Categoria:Profeti statunitensi